Freaky Fireday
by Phantom Splash
Summary: It's two years after Sozin's Comet, and the Gaang has a reunion at Iroh's tea shop, only to accidentally drink some spirit water and have their spirits switched! May contain canon pairings, but really light.
1. Definitely Not Cactus Juice

**So I got this idea one day... Why not do something like Freaky Friday... but with the whole group! :D Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1- Definitely Not Cactus Juice**

Toph blinked against the blinding light, then after a few seconds, she stared at her hands in sho-wait… she _stared_ at her hands, only to figure out… these weren't her hands! This wasn't her body! She felt the floor to figure out what was going on, only to get… _nothing._ The soles of her shoes pressed against the hard ground, but no vibrations returned to her. She could see with eyes now, but she was still, in a sense, blind. "Ok, Aang, did you find a way to take us into the spirit world or something? This isn't funny. I want my feet back."

She had memorized the specific vibrations each of the people gave off, so it didn't take much guessing to figure out who was who. Her eyes swept over the room until her gaze was fixed upon the avatar, only to realize…

Toph snorted, trying to contain her laughter. "Nice tats, Twinkletoes!"

-three hours earlier-

Aang stared down upon the inner ring of Ba Sing Se as he flew next to Appa and Momo. After two years of being apart from his friends, he was eager to meet them at Iroh's tea shop. Unfortunately, he was lost. the buildings seemed so similar from an aerial view that he didn't know if he had passed the tea shop a few minutes ago or if he was on the wrong side of the ring completely.

"Whaddya think buddy? Should we land and ask someone for directions?"

Appa grunted in reply.

"You're right, a rogue group of Dai Li agents could jump us. Guess we'll just keep on looking."

Momo chittered irritatedly.

"Well, it _could_ happen, Momo! You can never be too careful."

Soon a pillar of water that was about fifty feet tall came into sight. _That__ must __be __from __Katara__ and__ Master __Pakku._ Aang altered his course so he would land by the building that was next to the pillar. Momo sped on ahead until he was above the the pillar, then started to lap up water, only to have his tail grabbed by a tentacle that sprang forth from the top of the pillar. Momo chittered angrily as he soared down to Katara, who was giggling while she stood next to master Pakku as they maintained the liquid structure.

Aang landed lightly next to her and folded up his new staff that he had found at one of the temples a year back. Immediately he was swept into Katara's warm embrace, causing him to slightly blush. "What took you so long?"

Aang's blush grow deeper. Embarrassed, he scratched the back of his head and said, "Well, while flying over Ba Sing Se, I kinda got a little lost."

The Water Tribe girl raised an eyebrow "Why didn't you just stop and ask someone for directions?"

"Well… I was afraid that I might get ambushed by some rogue Dai Li agents."

Katara chuckled "What is it with men and not wanting to get directions?"

"TWINKLETOES!" Toph ran out of the tea shop and promptly gave Aang one of her hardest dead-arms, which was her version of giving someone a bear-hug.

"Owww…" Aang rubbed his arm.

"Gosh, I never knew that it would take the only one who can fly the longest to get here!"

"He got lost and refused to get directions."

Toph nodded knowingly. "You know, you boys can sometimes be pretty boneheaded, Twinkletoes." Toph raised her arm to bump Aang on the top of his head, only to find that she had to stand on her tip toes to reach. "Dang, you've gotten tall! Now how am I supposed to knock sense into your head full of air?"

Aang grinned sheepishly in reply, then walked into the Jasmine Dragon with the others.

"Well, well, what an honor for my tea shop to humbly serve the Avatar himself." Iroh looked up from his Pai Sho table and smiled warmly. Pretty much everyone they knew were there at his tea shop, including Gran-Gran and the waterbenders from the swamp.

Sokka, Suki, and Zuko were deep in conversation at a small table by the door, while Mai sat there with a dark expression and remained silent. They were frowning and speaking urgently, so it must have been about something serious. Sokka stopped in mid sentence and looked up after Iroh's welcoming. A grin evaporated Sokka's previous scowl. "AANG!" He jumped out his chair, knocking it over, and raced over to the Avatar and clapped him on the back. Sokka had also grown over the two years, but he was only about an inch taller than Aang, if that. "Ah, come on! I'm no longer the tall one in the group!"

"What about Zuko? He's a bit taller than you and in our group." Katara piped in.

"Well, that's different, he's older and from the Fire Nation and he didn't join until just a little while before the comet, so he counts more as a freeloader."

Zuko scowled, folded his arms, and released a puff of steam from his nostrils angrily. Mai rolled her eyes and shook her head, as if to say, _Men__… Suki shook her head slowly and rolled her eyes along with Mai.  
><em>

Iroh got up from his seat cheerfully after humiliating his opponent once again at Pai Sho. "Well, now that you're all here and settled, I may as well show the Avatar's closer group of friends to the special room I prepared for them in the back." He led them through the passageways in the shop until they reached a room that had huge, ornate windows that overlooked a beautiful meadow.

Katara eyes lit up and gasped as she beheld the gorgeous room. There were plants that were laden with delicate, fragrant flowers, bushes trimmed into special large ink paintings of scenery from each of the four nations, and the table and each chair seemed to be a piece of artwork. Katara clasped her hands together with delight as she exclaimed, "Oh, General Iroh, it's so beautiful! How did you manage to get such gorgeous things, with the war destroying most non-Fire Nation artwork, that is."

Iroh grinned happily. "I know many people whose families have collected art for many generations. I am truly gratified that they would be so kind as to give gifts to me just to show their appreciation for ending the war and the threat to their homes and children. One of them was actually the Bei Fongs, in fact." Toph blushed in response to the mention of her family's name. Iroh bowed and left the room.

Katara cheerily waltzed through the room and inspected everything, including the food that covered the table. About every minute or so, she would eye everyone suspiciously, then would glance at the doorway nervously.

Toph gave a weird look and said, "Sokka, have you gotten some cactus juice and been sneaking it into Katara's water?"

Sokka immediately stood defensively in front of a waterskin that was on a side table. "What? Of course not!" He proclaimed immediately. After a pause he added meekly, "Then I'd have less for myself…"

"Don't tell me you found more of that stuff." Suki rubbed her temples. "I swear if you tell me that you're Avatar Momo one more time…"

"Well, you could always have some," dramatic lighting appeared over Sokka's face "and together, we will rule the world with our avatar powers of awesomeness! No evil flying platypus-monkey will have the nerve to stand against us ever again!"

"Zuko, was it _always_ this weird when you travelled with Team Avatar?" Mai asked in an unimpressed voice.

Zuko, in the middle of a facepalm, nodded irritatedly.

The gaang seated themselves at the table under unspoken agreement and began to serve the food onto the plates.

Mai picked up her cup to take a drink, only to find it empty. "Wonderful." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey Sokka, could you get us a pitcher of water from the kitchen?" as Aang asked that, Katara paled.

"What? Why do I have to?" Sokka whined.

"Just go get the water!" Zuko commanded.

"Just order around the non-bender, why don't ya?" Sokka muttered as he sulked out of the room and appeared a moment later with a clay pitcher and poured some in everyone's cup, but when he came to Mai's, the pitcher was empty. Mai sighed and started clacking her fingernails against the table impatiently. "Oi…" Sokka trudged back to the kitchen and reappeared with another pitcher and poured some into Mai's cup, which she was holding impatiently.

"Ummm… Katara? Are you alright?" Aang looked over to notice Katara was sweating and eyeing her cup nervously. "Maybe you should have a drink of water."

Katara looked over at Aang, only to be snared up by his deep grey eyes. After a few seconds, she nodded and shakily took a drink out of the cup. Her eyes brightened and she quickly gulped down the rest of it, as most everyone else was doing. Aang raised an eyebrow, then decided to see what was so great about the water. After his first sip, his eyes widened. It felt as if a cork in his mind had suddenly been opened, allowing light to flood his consciousness.

"Sokka, are you sure this isn't cactus juice?"

"Of course not!" He said earnestly "Do you think I'd give all of my cactus juice away just like that? It's not like you could just buy some off the street!"

Outside, and man was heard shouting, "Get your fresh cactus juice right here! Nothing's quencher than cactus juice! It's the quenchiest stuff around!"

"Ok, that doesn't prove anything."

Aang shrugged and downed the rest of his drink, once again filled with light.

"I don't see what the big deal is. This stuff just tastes like regular water." Mai rolled her eyes.

"Well everything's boring to you so-" Sokka suddenly stopped and looked down at body, as if he was surprised about being attached to the ground. "Did anyone else feel that?"

Some of the others nodded unsurely, while Aang said in a confused tone, "What are you talking abou-" His spirit seemed to pull himself upwards towards the ceiling. He was still attached to it, so it felt as if he had just airbended himself out of his seat. He looked down, but his body was still firmly planted in his seat. "That was weird."

"What the heck are you guys talking about? Sokka, I swear, if you gave everyone cactus juice, I will pulverize-"

"Honestly, I didn't do anything!" Sokka replied defensively.

"It sure doesn't _feel_ like nothing, Sokka!" Katara glared at him angrily.

"What the heck did you-" Toph stopped, although her mouth was still wide open. Aang flew through the ceiling a moment later. He looked down at his hands, which were glowing blue.

"Great, I somehow got into the spirit world." He continued flying upwards without control and looked around to notice that everyone except for Mai was close by him, scared beyond wits on what was happening. "IT'S OK! WE'RE ALL JUST IN THE SPIRIT WORLD… SOMEHOW!" Aang shouted in attempt to calm everyone down, but his voice seemed to be extremely muffled, as if he were talking into a pillow.

Katara looked over at him, her eyes glazed over with fear, and shouted something at him, but she too could not be heard.

They soon slowed to a stop, then began to fall downwards faster and faster until the tea shop was once again back in sight. Aang winced, preparing to be unified with his body once again, but instead of that happening, blackness covered all of his senses.

**Please Review! :D**


	2. From a New Perspective

**A/N- thank you sooo much for your review, lynnedreamcatcher! You'll find out this chapter on why Katara was acting nervous, and wow, I'm kinda embarrassed that I forgot to have some dialogue for Suki! I'll post my edit for chap 1 when I put up this chapter! Thanks again for you review, it makes me happy when my work is critiqued!**

**Also, I didn't know what Zuko's age is exactly, so don't flame me if I'm a year off, lol :D**

**Also also, I will refer to each person by their body's name, while have the characters refer to them by their soul's name, so you don't think that one person is speaking when another actually is :) I have a poll going on how they should be referred to, so if I get enough votes on referring to them differently, I'll change it ;)**

The first thing Aang noticed when he came to was that his clothing felt weird and stiff, as if he had gone back in time and was once again in disguise in the Fire Nation. The second thing he noticed was when he opened his eyes. No matter how hard he tried, the left one would not open all of the way in the vision in it seemed to be somewhat impaired. He looked down, and this body was also most definitely not his. "Wait… am I… Zuko?" He asked, but it was not his voice that he heard, which confirmed his dread. He looked up to see that everyone was also looking at their own bodies weirdly, except for Mai, who was looking at everyone _else_ weirdly.

"Um, yeah, you kinda have been for the past nineteen years." Mai replied.

"No… I'm Aang, but I have no clue on how I'm stuck in Zuko's body!" Zuko threw his hands up in the air

"Very cute, _Aang_, but you'll have to make it more convincing if you want me to fall for a prank like that."

Suddenly, Suki burst out laughing. "Nice tats, Twinkletoes!"

Zuko blushed "Well now we know who Toph is."

Aang leaped out of his chair and exclaimed "WOOO! I'M THE AVATAR! Yeah, airbending slice!" He sliced the air with his hand, sending air from his fingertips and accidentally chopped one of the plants in half.

Toph suddenly let out a short shriek "AGH! I'm _blind_!"

"Well now we know who Sokka and Sugarqueen is." Suki crossed her arms smugly

"How did you figure out I'm Katara?" Toph demanded while she scowled in the direction Suki's voice was coming from.

"Well I don't think miss Kyoshi ninja would complain about a little darkness." Suki nodded at Katara, who was the only one besides Sokka who had not revealed who she was.

The waterbender what currently holding her hair and eyeing its long curls. "Wow, I never realized that having this much hair would make one's head so heavy… You must have neck muscles of steel!"

"This is all really funny guys," Mai spoke up in an apathetic tone "but honestly, your little prank isn't going to work."

"It's not a joke, Mai. I have no clue what happened to us, but all of the sudden, our spirits were taken from our bodies and put into another one!" Sokka replied, his hand examining his "warrior's wolf tail" uneasily.

"Really. Then I have a question for you, _Zuko_. What did Iroh get for you during the six hundred day siege of Ba Sing Se?"

"A knife from the general who surrendered at the wall and it says 'never give up without a fight' on it." Sokka replied earnestly.

"Ok, I guess maybe Zuko had told you about that. How about, what did you call your stuffed turtleduck?"

Sokka blushed. "Do I really have to answer?"

Mai smirked "It's the only way to know that it's you and not Sokka trying to make a fool out of me."

"Um…" Sokka muttered something under his breath, but it was barely audible.

"What was that?"

"Mr. Fuzzie the Snugglywoomp." He growled.

Everyone stared at Sokka as if he had just confessed that he wanted to eat Appa. After a moment, they all burst out laughing, while Mai folded her arms and smirked.

"Okay! Fine, you guys get to find out that I was actually four once, good for you! We still need to figure out how this happened!"

Everyone fell silent, once again aware of their predicament.

"I think Katara might know why." Suki replied.

Toph's face reddened. "WHAT? That's ridiculous!"

"Why would you say that? I don't think Katara would ever want something like this to happen." Zuko added.

"Well, for one, as soon as Sokka went to go get the water, her pulse was about as fast as a mousehare, and she was acting super nervous when everyone had their cup filled. I don't think she would have even had any if Twinkletoes didn't ask her to and then batted his pretty eyelashes at her. Plus, I can be pretty certain that whatever made us switch bodies came from that one jar of _water_ because Mai got some from another jar and she didn't get affected, and Katara is a _water_bender."

After a pause, Aang grumbled, "Man, I don't even get to do the detective stuff anymore."

"Well maybe you should speak up next time!" Katara rolled her eyes.

"But… I don't have my hat or awesome pipe with me!"

Katara and Toph both sighed in annoyance and did a synchronized facepalm.

"You guys are avoiding the accusation! I'm positive that Katara knows _something_ about what happened! So why did this happen?" Suki looked over at Toph, which gave her sort of a strange feeling inside, since she was glaring at _her_ body.

"Yeah, what happened Katara?" Mai asked

"How did this happen to us?" Katara chimed in.

Zuko folded his arms, angry that everyone was overwhelming Toph, but Suki had some good facts, so he restrained himself from getting angry at everyone when their accusation may not be false.

Toph scowled at nothing, tears welling up in her eyes. After a few more demands for her to tell everyone what happened, she stood up angrily, knocking over her chair and accidentally caused the floor to shake a bit, then shouted, "I stole some spirit water, okay! When we unpacked, I put the jar in the kitchen with the other ones to avoid raising suspicion, so when Sokka went in there to get some water, I was nervous that he would pick that one to serve to everyone, but I decided to remain silent because there were four other jars so it was very unlikely that that one would be chosen, so I thought that it was best to not let anyone know what I did." When she was done talking, tears were now freely streaming from her eyes. Toph moved her hand to waterbend them away out of natural habit, but realized that she had to use her hand instead.

"You _stole_ spirit water? Why didn't you just ask Master Pakku for some more?" Zuko asked.

"Because the war's now over and I didn't want him to start asking me questions on why I needed some."

"Why would you need spirit water, though, Katara?" Aang crossed his arms.

"Sokka, you know that area of ice where when in our tribe died would be buried?"

Aang shuddered. "Yeah."

"Well, I thought that mom's body might be somewhat preserved, like Aang's was when we found him. Since we would return to the Southern Water Tribe after stopping here, I thought that maybe if I dug her out and used quite a bit of spirit water, I might…" Toph's sobs cut off what she was going to say. Even though Toph couldn't see Suki's facial expressions, she concealed her disgust, as the thought of bringing someone back to life after they've been dead for quite awhile grossed her out.

"So… you wanted to bring your mom back to life? After she's been dead for _years_?" Katara asked.

"ISN'T THAT WHAT I JUST SAID?" Toph shouted angrily. Footsteps echoed down the hallway a moment later.

Toph stiffened, afraid that they might snitch on her. "Please down tell anyone!" she mouthed as she looked at everyone desperately.

"Avatar Aang, is everything all right back here?" Someone who worked for Iroh appeared in the doorway. "We heard some shouting and grew concerned."

Everyone stared at Aang to see what his reaction would be, and Toph began to sweat nervously, afraid that her brother or one of the others would rat her out.

"Yes, of course, Miss Bei Fong here was just upset over… How cold the meat was?"

The server paled. "I'm so sorry, I'll go and heat it up right away." He took Toph's plate and hurriedly walked out of the room, his white and green robes billowed behind him as a cause of his haste,

As soon as he left, Katara openly groaned and Sokka facepalmed himself.

"What?" Aang asked as he shrugged quizzically.

"That was your excuse? Her _meat_ was cold?" Sokka exclaimed.

"Well, I did try some and it wasn't as hot as I liked it, so…" Aang cut off another piece from his slab and started to chew it.

"Actually, Sokka, I would prefer if you didn't eat meat while in my body…" Zuko scratched the back of his head nervously.

"What? It's not like it'd kill you if you're not a vegetarian while I'm in your body. Besides, you can still be a vegetarian while you're Zuko and you won't have a guilty conscious of actually eating stuff that's not just bland ostrich-horse feed." Aang replied through a mouth filled to the brim with food.

"Sokka, I thought you had learned how to take smaller bites so you wouldn't look like a cow-pig while eating!" Katara sighed with annoyance.

"Hey, it's called 'efficient eating'!" Aang defended.

"Actually, Aang and Sokka, it might not be such a good idea to stay with your original meal habits." Sokka spoke up after he swallowed his food.

"What? Why not?" Aang asked through his still overstuffed mouth. Katara rolled her eyes, but gave up on trying to correct him.

"Yeah, I don't really want to eat meat, life is sacred and I couldn't just go around and eat animals that I could have been playing with a week ago." Zuko added.

Mai sighed "It might arouse suspicion;" she explained "if the avatar suddenly decided to adore meat, and Zuko turns his nose up to it right at the same time, don't you think someone will catch on? You guys will have to act like the body you're in." Mai looked over at Toph, who was still crying a little bit. "Katara, that means no more crying, plus you have to learn on how to sense vibrations with earthbending."

"Yeah, Katara, you'll give me a bad name!" Suki chimed in.

Toph glared venomously at Suki, but remained reticent.

"Toph, no more sassy or sarcastic remarks. Suki, you're gonna have to rely less on hand-to-hand combat and more on your bending. Sokka, no meat _or _sarcasm."

"What? That's pretty much my entire identity!"

"Aang, you-" Mai stopped when the servant entered the room with Toph's plate. "-should take us to see Ba Sing Se after dinner."

"Of course." Aang played along.

"Not that it's interesting, or anything. It'll just be less boring than staying in that house all night long." Mai added. The servant left the room. "Aang, I don't care if you feel bad for poor little fluffy, you're gonna have to eat meat now that you're Zuko, and also- you need to be _way_ less cheerful. And, if you even dare call me baby, or sugar, or anything nauseating like that…" Mai pulled out one of her throwing knives and made an imaginary cut through her throat. Zuko, you need to not act so gloomy and be way more annoying in your comments and get hurt a lot from stuff that you accidentally self-inflict upon yourself."

"Hey!" Aang defended "I don't self-inflict pain upon myself! And I'm not annoying!"

"Honestly, Sokka? Saying you're annoying and a pain magnet is a bit of an understatement." Suki folded her arms.

Mai cleared her throat irritatedly. "I didn't just say all of that stuff so I could hear the sound of my own voice.

"Sorry, I meant, I'm sure she's just jealous of your jokes and all of your 'battle scars'." Suki raised her voice a few octaves mockingly.

"I don't sound like that!" Katara stood up angrily.

"To me you do!" Suki stood up and pulled her silk sleeves back.

"Well at least I'm happy and I don't act like a spoiled brat every time I don't get my way or get corrected by someone!"

Suki jumped onto her chair, then leaped across the table and tackled Katara. The two girls wrestled across the floor, trying to pin the other down.

"STOP!" Zuko got up, but the two girls ignored him.

Toph stood up and stamped one foot, causing the earth underneath Suki and Katara to shake violently, making them to pause long enough for Zuko to pull them apart.

"You guys really suck at this whole playing along thing. It's Katara and _Toph_ who always get mad at each other, while _Aang_ has to break it up." Mai concealed a smirk.

Katara and Suki reluctantly sat down, but continued to occasionally cast glares at each other.

"You know, while you guys have been busy crying and fighting and arguing over who should and shouldn't eat meat, you're all ignoring one key thing: how the heck do we swap bodies again so life can go back to normal!" Sokka shouted, his anger that was slowly building up now gushed out of him freely. "No offense, Sokka, but I don't want to be stuck in your body for the rest of my life."

"Hey, none taken. I don't want to be stuck as a vegetarian for the rest of my life, either."

They ate their meal in silence, and Toph suddenly spoke up. "Well, since drinking spirit water is what did this, why don't we just spend our week long reunion going to the Northern Water Tribe, and then we can go to the Spirit Oasis and each take a drink and have our spirits go back to their proper body!"

"Yeah! Good thinking, Katara." Zuko smiled.

"No, because our bodies will just swap randomly again. Who knows how long it would take for everyone to get back in the body they belong to?" Sokka replied.

"Wait, no it won't." Aang spoke up thoughtfully "Instead of everyone taking a drink at the same time, two will drink simultaneously, so that spirit has nowhere to go but in the other body! We'll just do that until everyone is in the right body!"

"So, we'll just act like everything's normal tonight, then Sokka can explain to the others that our small group will travel around for the rest of our reunion, and we'll leave tomorrow to go to the North Pole, and once we're done, we can travel to other cool spots for the rest of the week!" Katara concluded.

"We can finally go and ride the hog-monkeys!" Zuko grinned.

"Or the jumping llamas!" Suki added.

"Or we could spend the rest of our time… AT THE LIBRARY!" Aang stood up dramatically. Toph, Suki, and Zuko cracked up, while the rest just gave Aang a weird look.

"It's hard to find anything lamer than spending a vacation at a library." Mai stated bleakly.

"Inside joke." Zuko explained.

"Well, it's settled then. We'll leave tomorrow before noon. Let's all meet back here then." Sokka declared.

**Okay, just as a refresher, I'll list who's who**

**(body-spirit)**

**Aang-Sokka**

**Sokka-Zuko**

**Zuko-Aang**

**Katara-Suki**

**Suki-Toph**

**Toph-Katara**

**Mai-Mai**

**Reviews are really appreciated! :3  
><strong>


End file.
